


Fantasies In Night Vale

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Ball Gags, Begging, Cecearlos - Freeform, Chains, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Storytelling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil tells Earl and Carlos his backstories for their characters in their usual sexual scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elven Earl

Everyone in the kingdom loved and despaired at the very thought of the princeling named Cecil. He was debauchery personified and everyone knew of how he dressed, letting most of his skin remain uncovered to revel in the moonlight, white leather gloves on slender hands and tight wrappings of silks around his hips. Only the most lucky and unlucky alike were privy to what he looked like completely naked. There were poems and songs written about the mysteries of his body…

_Oh My God, Cecil._

_This is the most dramatic beginning I have ever heard to a background story for someone’s sexual fantasies, Ceec._

_Shut up!_

_Is there going to be a magic ring being thrown into a volcano next?_

Cecil however had started to become bored. It had been a long time since there had been a conflict between any of the neighboring kingdoms and peoples and he had sold his last pet after finding him wanting, no longer amused by the noises he made during their sexual adventures. He…

_So on one of their sexual adventures, did they throw a ring into a volcano?_

_Carlos, if you interrupt me again I’ll..!_

_Please focus on telling us your insanely detailed sexual scenario, Ceec._

…begged his mother to at least try and help him find another toy that would occupy his time. He was not allowed to leave the palace for fear that enemies of his mother would make an attempt on his life and so it was hard for him to find something to occupy his time. So he begged his mother with flowery words and praises and he smiled when she promised to send out a raiding party to find him a new toy worthy of a prince as beautiful, intelligent, handsome, amazing…

_Cecil…_

_Come on, Ceec._

…and sexually superior to any other living male identifying person.

Several weeks later, Cecil woke up to the sight of his new toy waiting for him. His mother’s special secret guards must have placed the toy into his room while he was asleep, as silent and professional as ever. His cock immediately twitched awake at the sight that greeted him. He pushed himself up into a sitting up position, eyes growing wide when he saw the telltale signs of pointed ears.

It was an  _Elf_.

_Oh my God._

_Ceec, which one of us is an Elf?_

_Well I was just about to describe them if you would stop interrupting me!_

_There are Elves in this story I can’t believe it…_

_CAN I PLEASE GET TO THE SEXY PART?!_

_Sure, go ahead._

_…Thank you._

It was an Elf of obvious high standing and breeding. He was naked and beautiful, lithe body tanned by being constantly in the sun. Freckles and scars decorated his body, most of it seeming to congregate over his shoulders and chest, trailing down over his arms and legs, a small smattering crossing over his face and bridge of his regal nose.

_Ceec…_

His hair was as red as spilled blood, kept short along the sides but allowed to fluff out on top, as wild and wanton as his people were known to be.

_Ceec!_

His eyes were an amazing riddle of nature’s designing. One was black among a sea of red and the other the reverse, red placed among deep blackness. They burned with an intense fire, glaring darkly at Cecil, that beautiful body shifting and writhing in his bonds, mismatched eyes unafraid to lock onto the princeling’s.

_He’s not listening to you, Earl._

_Why am I an Elf?!_

He was down on his knees, arms bent at the elbows behind his back, tied firmly into place with strong silken ropes, one arm on top of the other. Silver shackles were locked onto his ankles, the middle chain connected to a ring embedded into the floor, keeping him from trying to get up and making an attempt against the princeling’s sleeping form. He did however continue to struggle and pull against his restraints, his flesh shifting and moving in such an achingly inviting way.

A white cloth gag had been forced between his teeth, tied firmly behind the back of his head, forcing him to sit in silence, biting down on it as he glared, nostrils flaring. Cecil thought that those lips looked so inviting…needing to have something else placed between them. A green ribbon was tied around the base of his cock and Cecil thought that this was the best gift he had ever been given.

Cecil cooed as he slipped out of bed, approaching his toy without fear. He ignored the way his captive thrashed and snarled threats around his gag and he reached down, grabbed a fistful of that soft hair and yanked his head back, smiling down into that furious face. His captive’s chest was heaving, his nostrils flaring in barely controlled rage. He was certain that if he ever got free he would try to kill him and the thought made his cock twitch more, pressing against the silk tied around his hips.

“Hello, new toy,” he whispered. He ignored the snarl and thrashing of the other’s shoulders, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead before releasing his hair and taking a step back. “You’re a furious thing, aren’t you? Let’s see if we can’t mellow that out a bit, hm?” Cecil smiled to himself, idly going over to a small gilded chest, opening it and starting to dig inside. First he chose an olive colored ball gag, smiling to himself as he idly held it up, letting the Elf see it before reaching back into the chest. A pair of golden nipple clamps were selected next, small bells attached to them He then chose a bullet vibrator made out of copper…

_I like how this is a fantasy setting with Elves but there’s also vibrators, nipple clamps, and ball gags._

_But WHY am I an Elf?!_

…and he turned to face his struggling toy, smirking as he approached him. “All pets need to learn their place,” he whispered, setting the gag and the vibrator down between the captive’s knees. “You are very lucky that I am a  _patient_  teacher.”

The Elf hissed and bit down on his plain cloth gag when the princeling grabbed him by his hair again, yanking his head back and forcing him to look up at the ceiling as he bent forward, calmly teasing his nipples into hardness with the coldness of the metal bells. Once they were hard enough, Cecil opened up one of the clamps, forcing it onto his pet’s left nipple first.

His captive screamed against his gag, flinching and thrashing so much that Cecil was forced to let go and take a step back, smiling at the way the clamp stayed firmly in place. The bell rang out nice and clear with every shake and toss of the redhead’s body. Cecil waited until the thrashing had subsided before doing the same to the other nipple, kissing his gagged lips with a wicked laugh.

“These will remain,” he promised, dropping down onto his knees beside him. He flicked the bells with a finger, making him flinch again before picking up the gag, holding it up for him to look at. “Do you know what this is for, pet?” He smiled as he reached behind his head, working on undoing the knot back there as he said, “it’s so I can see what it looks like when drool runs over that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Untie me, Human dog!”

_Ceec, your dialogue sucks._

_Did you steal that from a bodice ripper?_

The princeling just smiled as the Elf continued to berate and threaten him, waiting primly before pressing the gag against his lips. Angrily his pet clamped his mouth shut and Cecil rolled his eyes as he used his other hand to close his nostrils, smiling in his face. “Elves have to breathe like any other living creature. I can wait here all day,  _slut_.”

The Elf struggled to hold his breath as long as possible heroically, grunting as he narrowed his eyes at him. His chest burned with the need for air, his bound arms trembling in his efforts. He squirmed and whimpered, mismatched eyes starting to water. Despite his best efforts the Elf was soon forced to open his mouth to take a gasp of air, grunting as the ball gag was forced into his mouth.

“You see? Patience proves to be the superior virtue after all!” the princeling laughed, binding the gag behind the pet’s head. He then took a moment or two to adjust the ball itself, making sure that it was firmly in place and could not be pushed out by the other’s disobedient tongue.

He shuddered in pleasure as he listened to his muffled panting, his cock becoming half-erect now as he smiled at him, stroking his cheek. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered. He laughed at the way his bound pet tried to yank himself away from him, shaking his head as he picked up the bullet vibrator, pressing it between the palms of his hands to warm it up.

“You should control yourself. You’ll learn to like this better if you accept the fact that you’re my pretty little pet! I’ll take care of you! Your cage will stay beside my bed. You’ll be played with every day to avoid becoming bored. You’ll be given the finest foods and wines to drink…” The captive gasped and mewled when Cecil suddenly gripped the shaft of his cock, running his thumb along the side of it in appreciation. “You will be allowed to fuck and be fucked and you will love being my little slutty toy!”

The ribbon was untied from the base of his cock. The bullet was then pressed firmly against the underside of his cock, close to the head before being tied in place with the green ribbon. Cecil took a moment or two to ensure that the ribbon was tight but not too tight and he then smiled when he pressed the button on the bullet three times, turning it on and up to its highest setting.

The Elf threw his head back with a wail, his hips thrusting forward as if he had become possessed. His cock twitched awake and the princeling watched in amazement as it rose and became thick, bobbing in the air from the vibrator’s attention. Drool started to spill from around his gag, landing on his heaving chest.

Cecil waited until he saw pre-cum starting to form at the head before reaching down, gently pressing the button twice, turning the vibrator off before changing it to its lowest setting, stopping the Elf from cumming. He chuckled at the other’s muffled sob, watching as he rolled his hips forward, begging to be allowed to cum.

“So…we’re ready to behave ourselves?” he asked, looking into those hazy mismatched eyes. He smiled when the Elf nodded his head, reaching up to pull the gag out of his mouth. “Speak.”

“Please…please let me…”

“What’s your name, slut?”

“I…E-Earl?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

The Elf blushed, whimpering as he continued to thrust his hips forward, gritting his teeth as he struggled to control his racing heart. “Earl,” he said a little more firmly, licking his lips.

“And do you want to cum for your Master?”

“Please!”

Cecil nodded, standing up now, untying the silks from his hips and letting them fall to the floor, revealing his own needy erection. “Masters cum first,” he purred, running his fingers through Earl’s surprisingly soft hair. He gripped the hair behind his head, pushing him forward, rubbing the head of his erection against the other’s lips, silently commanding him to start.

Earl groaned as he opened his mouth and he took Cecil into his mouth, sucking hungrily on the head of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed as Cecil tenderly ran his fingers through his hair, silently urging him on with his fingers dully scraping against his scalp. His head started to bob and he pushed himself to take in more and more of his captor’s erection into his mouth, slurping and mewling as he ran his tongue along the sides and the underside of the erection, letting his teeth tease over the hot flesh just a little. The bells hanging from his nipples rang out with every motion of his body, the sound coming faster and faster with every bob of his head.

“Oh Gods…” Cecil mewled. He was amazed by how hot and amazing Earl’s mouth really was around his cock and he groaned as he gently started to thrust himself into his mouth, making him gag just a little around it. “Make your Master cum!” he commanded.

Earl grunted, pushing himself further, swallowing as he felt Cecil’s cock press against the back of his throat. He buried his nose against the other’s well-groomed pubic hair, humming loudly as he flattened his tongue against the underside of his erection, looking up at him now.

The princeling couldn’t even stop himself from cumming down the other’s needy throat. He let out a weak howl as he did so, stopping himself from thrusting, knowing that he was too deep into his mouth already. He smiled down at him as he allowed Earl to finally pull back, stroking his hair as he watched him swallowing what he had been given. “Such a wonderful pet! So well behaved after a little needed punishment, hm?”

“Please,” Earl croaked.

“Of course,” Cecil cooed, dropping down to one knee, grabbing his shaft firmly and stroking him steadily, locking eyes with him. “Look at me. Do not look away,” he warned. Earl whimpered as he stared into his Master’s eyes, shuddering when he finally reached his own orgasm. Cecil watched lovingly as his pet’s semen splattered onto the floor and over his hand, smiling as he looked back up at him. “Good boy.”

Earl’s body was trembling as Cecil freed him from his restraints, allowing him to rub his sore arms and stretch out his legs. He winced when his ear was flicked when he tried to stand up, staying on his hands and knees as he looked up at the other.

Cecil smiled at the way Earl waited for further commands and he gestured to the semen on the floor, “I want this cleaned up.” He watched the Elf lower his head down, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the cool stone floor…

_Masters of us all, Ceec!_

_Yeah, that was…wow._

_Did you like it?_

_Actually, yeah. It was…kind of weird but also oddly really…_

_Really sexy._

_Yeah._

_Well I do work in radio, lovelies! I have to be good with my words and ability to tell a detailed story!_

_…Do you have a story for me too, Cecil?_

_Oh of course, Carlos…_


	2. Carlos the Half-Elven Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we learn about Carlos' backstory in Cecil's weird ass fantasy

Carlos was considered to be the most perfect Alchemist the kingdom had ever been blessed to have living within its borders. His skin was delicate and dark, looking rich and beautiful in the moonlight. His teeth were perfect and straight like the stone markers used for the graves of fallen warriors. His hair was...

_Ceec, please._

_We get it, I'm really fucking hot. Please get to the actual story._

...but sadly the Half-Elf did not always follow the rules of the kingdom...

_Oh my God I'm a Half-Elf. Are you serious, Cecil?_

_Hey! If I have to be a full Elf you can be a Half-Elf!_

...and one day it was brought to the royal court's attention that the Alchemist was using illegal writing implements to take his notes and record his mixtures. This of course could not be tolerated for if one were allowed to break the rules then surely all of the kingdom would start to follow their example and that could only lead to trouble for those in power.

And so late one night Carlos found his home being raided by the Queen's special secret guards. They found the very much illegal implements that had been used and the Alchemist was dragged out of his home and back to the castle. Powerful gloved hands held onto his struggling limbs as he tried to resist. One guard was forced to grab onto the Half-Elf's thick black locks, pulling hard enough to hurt his scalp during the struggle back.

_Why do I feel like the princeling is going to just...rub his dick all over the Alchemist's hair and cum in it?_

_Please don't give Cecil ideas about what to do to my hair._

The trial was very short. The illegal implements were presented as evidence and the Alchemist's beautiful cries for mercy fell on deaf ears. Literally. The judge himself was deaf and it was the Queen who found him guilty and sentenced him to hang in the morning, despite how much it pained her to sentence such a lovely creature to die. Rules were rules and someone has to suffer for them.

_Cecil, please tell me this isn't going to be a strangulation fetish story._

The Half-Elf was taken down to the dungeons and stripped of almost all of his clothes save for his loincloth to spare him some modesty, locked away to suffer for the night in loneliness and despair towards what would be in the morning. All he could think about was why he had been so foolish! Oh how could he have been so foolish and stupid for keeping illegal _writing implements on his person where members of a secret police force could find them_.

_I get it, Cecil. You want me to stop using pens in the lab..._

But death was not to come to the perfect Alchemist! The handsome princeling Cecil had also been attendance to the trial and he had been moved by the Half-Elf's pleas, his beauty, and his perfect hair. He fell in love with the Alchemist immediately upon seeing him. The thought of someone like that being killed seemed like a great injustice and a waste of flesh to Cecil.

He waited patiently for when his mother was alone before he began to beg her to release the Alchemist into his own care. When asked why he said that he wished to keep him as a second pet. He argued that his own pet Earl was starting to look lonely inside of his cage and that perhaps some company would raise his spirits and spare his mother from having to go and find Cecil another toy so soon.

The Queen was strict but fair and was prone to changing her rulings for her son. She also would never dream of ever abandoning her son in the middle of the night and leaving him alone and confused in their palace with no explanation for her reasons why, leaving him to spend the rest of his life worrying secretly if it was something he had done to drive her away.

_Ceec, are you okay?_

She gave her son permission to go down and do whatever he wished to Carlos before bringing him back to his own bedroom. As long as her son made sure that Carlos followed all of the rules of the kingdom from then on he could keep him with her blessing and a promise not to have the execution carried out.

With this in mind; Cecil headed down into the dungeons with a jar of lubricant and dismissed the guards posted there after taking the key to Carlos' cell. He watched as they slipped away, sniffing to himself. He needed to be alone to make sure that the Alchemist was actually worth his time after all and he was in no mood for an audience while testing out his toy.

The door opened with a loud click and Cecil pushed the door open, smiling as he stepped inside, admiring the view as he set the jar down. Carlos was chained up in a sitting up position, arms locked above his head, legs wide apart and in manacles to keep him from attempting to kick out. Cecil found himself admiring the Half-Elf's form, a small smile touching his lips. He wasn't muscular or thin, having some fat to his body and there were little scars and random moles and birthmarks dotting the dark flesh. He was so unlike the lithe body of Cecil's Elven slut upstairs but Cecil was amazed and aroused by him and he desired him more than ever. The loincloth hanging between his spread legs made Cecil's groin start to twitch and he couldn't wait to see what hid underneath, expecting it to be as perfect as the rest of his body.

“I was told my death was going to be in the morning,” Carlos said, frowning at the princeling. “It's not even close to sunrise.”

“There's been a change of plans,” the princeling purred, approaching the other. He smiled at the way the Alchemist shifted uncomfortably in his bonds, regarding him warily as he reached down to run a hand through his hair. “You are now under my protection,” Cecil explained.

“Why do I doubt that your definition of protection is the same as mine and that you're doing this out of mercy?” he snorted, yanking his head away from the other's grasp. He winced and yelped when the princeling suddenly grabbed his hair in a rougher fashion, yanking on it sharply to force him to look at him. “Ah!”

“You...are very rude for someone who was just spared death,” Cecil whispered. “I think I'm going to have to educate you on just exactly what your new position is in this place.”

“I think I have a fairly good idea of what position you want me in!” Carlos spat, glaring at him as he tried to pull himself out of the other's grasp. “I think I'd rather see the hangman instead! No sense in keeping him waiting!”

_That was actually a really good line, Ceec._

_So I'm like a sassy Half-Elf Alchemist?_

_That' s not unlike what you actually are._

_Very funny, Earl._

“You dare to try and throw away my gift?” Cecil demanded. He frowned when the Half-Elf glared up at him and he snorted to himself, shaking his head as he finally released his hair, slapping him hard across the face, his head snapping to the side from the blow. “I have broken stronger pets than you, Alchemist! I have made rival princes and knights into my mewling little sluts and whores!” Cecil slapped his other cheek, forcing his head to turn the other way. “You think yourself stronger?”

Carlos gritted his teeth, shackled hands clenched into useless fists. He turned his head to glare at the princeling as he crouched in front of him and he took a deep breath before spitting in his face, a little blood mixed with the saliva. “Scientifically speaking, I do!”

_Oh. My. God._

The princeling forced his hand underneath Carlos' loincloth and Carlos gasped when he found that his cock was being held tightly by the shaft. Cecil smirked as the other struggled to get out of his grasp, loosening it just enough so that Carlos was actually rubbing his cock against the palm of his hand. He could feel the shaft start to harden and he laughed when the Half-Elf gasped and froze up, biting his bottom lip when he realized what had happened.

“Dammit...”

“Your body seems to like the idea of being my little whore,” Cecil noted, lazily continuing to stroke the captive's penis, lifting up the cloth with a flick of his wrist to get a good look at it. “Even your pubic hair is perfect,” he teased, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

He gasped in surprise and pain when Carlos suddenly bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he ground his teeth into the flesh. Cecil let out a scream and slapped him sharply to force him to let go, his eyes blazing furiously as he glared at him. Blood dribbled over his lips and down his chin and he snarled, grabbing Carlos' hair with both hands, slamming the back of his head against the stone wall. “Bad little whore!” he roared.

Carlos was seeing stars from the blow to the back of his head. He whimpered, unable to fight back when the manacles on his ankles were removed and his body was twisted around, forced to stay on his knees with his face pressed against the wall before the manacles were locked back on. “Ngh...please...”

Cecil's hand came down hard across his ass and he yelped and jumped, whimpering as he tried to pull away, the chains keeping him in place. “Whores who bite their Masters need to be punished!” Cecil hissed into his ear. With that he braced himself, grabbing the hair at the back of Carlos' head, pressing his forehead hard against the stone wall before shifting on his own knees, ensuring that he would have a good angle to deal with the rebellious captive.

The princeling showed no mercy when he punished the Alchemist. He slapped his ass hard and at a rapid speed. He went from abusing one cheek to the other and back again, only stopping to squeeze the abused flesh, digging his nails in sharply before pulling away, resuming his abuse. “Filthy little thing! Biting your Master when you should be begging to suck my cock! I'll just have to spank all of that fire out of you, won't I then?!”

The bright fire of fresh pain slowly started to dull down. Carlos was only flinching now with every blow, soft mewls escaping him occasionally, keeping his head pressed against the very cool and suddenly very comforting stone wall before him. Despite the punishment his erection had not lessened in the least. It had in fact only become even more sensitive and needy over time and he soon was choking back a sob, shaking his head as he tried to pull away.

“Please!” Cecil's hand came across both red cheeks, staying pressed firmly across the flesh as he waited, looking at the back of Carlos' head with a knowing smirk. “Please...I...I'll be good,” Carlos mewled. He shuddered when Cecil suddenly started to gently rub his sore ass, letting the tips of his fingers brush over the hot flesh. “Please! Master!”

“Good boy,” Cecil cooed, removing his hand from his ass, reaching up to remove the chains around his wrists. He chuckled as he then removed the manacles on his ankles, pulling him up onto his feet, allowing his beautiful pet to hug onto him to avoid falling back down to the ground. “Well you've ruined a perfectly good night for fucking,” he sniffed, picking up the unused lubricant in annoyance.

“Sorry...”

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry, Master...”

Cecil looked down at him and snorted, guiding him out of the cell and up out of the dungeon. “I suppose I can forgive you this time,” he said, forcing the still very naked Carlos to walk down the halls past guards and servants, letting everyone get a good look at his new pet.

_IS THAT WHY WE HAVE SEX WITH THE WINDOWS WIDE OPEN SOMETIMES?! BECAUSE YOU WANT PEOPLE TO SEE?!_

Carlos' body no longer was throbbing quite as bad as before when they finally reached Cecil's bedroom. He was still holding tightly onto the princeling's middle, his cheeks a dull red color. His eyes widened when they stepped inside, his eyes immediately falling onto the cage that lay beside Cecil's bed and the beautiful heavily freckled slave kneeling inside.

_I'm not “heavily freckled”._

_You have a lot of freckles, Earl._

_Shut up, Carlos._

Earl lifted his head when Cecil approached the cage, perking up a little when he saw Carlos with him. The Elf moaned softly, rolling his hips forward, spreading his legs a little wider to show Cecil the erection he had been keeping while he was away. “Master...”

“Such a good slut,” Cecil cooed, gently guiding Carlos down onto his own knees before opening the cage. “Come on out! We're going to be having some fun with your new playmate!” He hooked a finger under the white collar Earl wore around his neck, gently tugging on it to pull the other out of the cage a little faster. He smiled proudly when Earl kissed a timid Carlos on the lips, nodding his head before pulling him away.

“That's enough! Not too much, hm? He was after all very naughty before,” he warned. “Now...bend over the side of my bed, hands behind your head and legs spread wide,” he commanded. He watched as Earl obeyed almost immediately and he turned to Carlos, holding out the jar of lubricant. “Prepare him for my cock. Make sure you do a good job. You don't want to cause someone to be harmed, do you?”

Carlos blushed and looked over at Earl. He couldn't help himself as he bit his lip, his erection throbbing at the welcome sight of someone bent over and waiting for some form of penetration. “No, Master...” he finally said, taking the jar from him. He unscrewed the cap and dipped his fingers into the mixture, spreading it around with his thumb before shifting on his knees, reaching out with a slick hand.

Earl gasped when he felt Carlos press one finger inside of him. The former knight mewled and pushed back against his finger, prompting the other to quickly add a second to try and ease his hunger. He hissed, rolling his hips forward slowly, gripping the back of his own head to stop himself from lowering his hands.

The sounds the Elf was making made Carlos become braver in his movements. He started to fuck him a little faster and deeper with his two fingers, groaning as his other hand slid down towards his own needy cock. He flinched when Cecil suddenly bent down, flicking the tip of his ear in silent warning, whimpering as he instead grabbed onto Earl's hip.

“Please...please, more!” Earl pleaded and he let out a loud scream of pleasure when a third finger was slid inside of him. “Oh Gods...”

“Is he getting you ready for your Master's cock properly, pet?” Cecil asked, stroking Earl's back.

“Oh Gods, yes!”

“Do you think you're ready for your Master's cock in that tight little ass of yours?”

“Please, Master!”

“What do you want?”

“Please! Fuck me in the ass, Master!” Earl screamed.

“Good boy,” he cooed. He looked at Carlos and gestured for him to remove his fingers, taking the lubricant to stroke his own erection, sitting down on the side of his bed beside Earl. “Now...Earl is going to be taking his Master's cock like a good little slut. Do you know what you will be doing?”

Carlos watched as Earl climbed into Cecil's lap, kissing the corner of the princeling's mouth before allowing himself to be turned around, back pressed against Cecil's chest. Looking up at Cecil he shook his head, unsure of what he was supposed to do. “Master..?”

The redhead didn't even fight when the princeling's hands were on his hips, guiding him down onto his slick erection, thrusting into him with a sharp thrust of his hips. Cecil hissed, biting Earl's shoulder as he started to find a good pace, glancing at Carlos. “Suck his cock. If you can make him cum then he'll make you cum, understand?”

Carlos shifted to kneel between Earl's spread legs, resting his hands on the Elf's freckled thighs. Licking his lips, he hesitated a moment, looking up into the other's flush face. He shuddered when Earl opened his eyes, mismatched blacks and reds meeting cool brown. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking the bobbing head into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily with a loud slurp.

“How does his mouth feel, slut?” Cecil panted, smiling at the way Earl threw his head back with a cry. He could feel the way the Elf tightened around his cock and he hissed, giving him a sharp punishing bite to the side of his neck, knowing that it would be a bruise in the morning.

“Oh Gods...so wonderful...”

“Your Master has good tastes, hm?”

“Very...” Earl sighed, pressing back against Cecil, grinding himself hard on his erection. He couldn't help but thrust forward, making Carlos gag and splutter loudly around his erection, too afraid to pull away, bobbing his head instead to satiate the other's desires.

Earl was the first to reach orgasm after several minutes filled with nothing but panting, whimpering, and gurgled groans. He tightened around Cecil's erection as he shot his semen down Carlos' willing throat, screaming at the top of his lungs as he did so.

_I'm not that loud._

_Earl, you're really loud when you're the one being fucked._

_No, I'm not!_

_You are._

_Shut up._

Cecil's orgasm came soon after, spurred on by Earl's ass tightening so nicely around his cock. The princeling thrust his hips sharply forward, grunting as he filled Earl with his semen. He gave the other a few more gentler thrusts, moaning when he finally stopped, giving the side of his ass a light tap to urge him off. “Your new playmate looks like he's going to burst. Show him how much of a slut you are for cum,” he commanded.

Carlos gasped in surprise when Earl suddenly shoved him down onto his back, kissing him deeply on the lips before letting his lips trail down his body, taking his needy cock into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. The Half-Elf whimpered as he grabbed onto the Elf's red hair with both hands, losing his battle to not thrust into that hot eager mouth. He thrust hard into his mouth, mewling as he shut his eyes tightly, amazed at how easily Earl took it, swallowing and slurping around the thrusting cock.

“Very good,” Cecil whispered, smiling as he watched Carlos cumming into Earl's mouth. The Elf pulled back after swallowing and Cecil laughed when he licked Carlos clean, nuzzling his soft penis now that he was spent. “Do you think he deserves to wear my collar, slut?”

“Ngh...yes, Master. He's so good,” Earl panted. He looked up when Cecil produced a fresh collar from under his bed, taking it from him before moving to place it around Carlos' neck, adjusting it so that the leather pressed just so against the skin, serving as a constant reminder without causing any irritation.

“My two good pets,” Cecil purred, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

_So...what did you think?_

_That was..._

_You're into some really kinky shit, Ceec._

_Yeah._

_Hey!_

_But it's nice kinky shit._

_And we like it too, Cecil._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._

_Yes, and you know...if you ever wanted to try any of that stuff like in the stories..._

_We wouldn't really argue against._

_Couldn't really what with the whole “pet” thing._

_...I love you two so much._

 


End file.
